Typical OC Backstory
by MagmaCat90
Summary: This was originally ment to be rather brief, but turned into a full blown story! Thank you for taking a minute to read through this backstory and feel free to leave any feedback. Who knows, I might continue this if I feel like it!


Fan Character Backstory

The organisation that Todd worked for didn't get along with other planets particularly well. But all she knew was that this was the career her parents bred her to fulfill, and that she got a decent pay and a place to stay from it, if the main lab was considered an appropriate living space. Though slightly higher classes still treated her with a decent amount of respect, and the lab was surprisingly adaptable and could be made into the perfect space to rest and catch up on personal chores. Due to the fact that an application for the job was not up for debate, thanks to her high ranking parents securing her a spot, Todd never really gathered much information about the place she worked at. Infact, she had even began to lose the memories of her own parents. She hadn't seen them in forever. They didn't even show up to her enrolment when she reached 11. Maybe they didn't even work on the same ship as her, and that's why she never saw them. Though, after the three or so years of being separated from them, Todd managed to cope. She was sure she'd see them again some day.

Watching the distant planets from her window slowly and gradually shed their lively colours over time from her window, went from unsettling, to an insignificant snip from her repetitive, linear lifestyle in slightly over 7 years of working there. In Pavlov's experiment, he was able to condition dogs to scramble excitedly to his feet with nothing more than a bell to retrieve a feeding. The bell became embedded in their minds and part of her subconscious. The sight of a slowly dying planet became imprinted inside hers in a slightly similar way. However, she couldn't help but furrow her brows from time to time when she saw the very things she created being used to bring an entire species evolution and development to a standstill with a simple pull of the trigger.

There was something she wasn't being told. Something she didn't understand. Something she wasn't even sure she wanted to know. But what she did figure out, was that this wasn't what she wanted to do. She didn't want to learn how to obliterate the life that called these giant floating orbs home. No, Todd wanted to explore what exactly lived on these planets. And this is exactly what she did in her spare time. With the help from a very secretive telescope followed with a pen and paper, the young lombax would gaze out of her circular window, perched it's sill as she scribbled and sketched down ideas of what particular creatures may look like close up and what they might feed on.

 **19:00 November 3rd, 20XX**

The planet she was currently focusing on was one that she recognised time and time again. A green a blue planet with a healthy enough balance of elements to sustain large, thriving organisms all over it's crust. Her ears would slowly pull back as she contemplated about forwarding a message to her parents about discussing the possibilities of exploring the planet. Biting her lip, she decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut. Afterall, last time she asked a similar question, her very career was threatened.

 **July 5th, One Year Back**

"Did you, or did you not ask permission to use one of our only pods, solely for the purpose of retrieving an igneous rock from Sector V's surface?" The tall, slender being questioned, her eyes cold and still like a statues. The commander towered over scientist, the rest of their front completely shrouded in darkness, due to their inbuilt cloaking devices within their armor. It was forbidden for those in lower positions to lay unworthy eyes upon those with a certain amount of authority. The lombax slowly shrank back, her eyes completely glued to the floor, fearful that if she dared look up, a large amount of her privileges would immediately be removed. Todd had recognised the person's voice before. It was extremely low and rough, but they were still relatively well spoken. This voice alone was enough to cause intimidation. 5 minutes of silence passed before the taller being spoke once more. "Consider yourself lucky that I leave you in one piece."

The sound of large metallic footsteps, moving away from where she stood, was enough of a sign that it was safe to look up. And with that, the young female made a dash back to her lab, slipping through the automatic doors

 **01:00, November 4th 20XX**

The ship slept in complete darkness, all windows and light entrances were closed off, covered up large metal sheets to retain it's cold, navy interior. Curled up under the sheets of her bed, which sat, tucked away in a circular dent in the lab, right by the currently closed window, slept Todd. Face muscles totally relaxed as the steady rise and fall of her shoulders kept in time with every inhale and exhale. The distant humming of the ship subtly continued in the background. All was silent. It wasn't the sudden rise in the humming that awoke the lombax, but the temperature that surrounded the lab. Groggily sitting up, she waited for a second to allow her eyes to adjust to the surroundings. The room appeared rather distorted, as if it was swimming in hot liquid. But what was strange, was how this effect continued to go on, despite the adjustment of the youth's eyes.

It was at this moment that it hit her. Something must be wrong with the ship's core. It was overheating to dangerous temperatures! Flinging off the covers, Todd lept out of bed , grabbing her beside torch as she went. "Stth!" She quickly retracted, hopping back onto her bed. Turning her foot sideways, she examined her sole of her now red, and rather burnt foot. She had planned to go and check on the core and alert the authorities, but with the temperature being this bad, there was absolutely no time for this. She had to vacate. Now. Shrugging off the pain, Todd bolted out of the lab and down the hall. The loud slaps of her footsteps aided her efforts to wake up those nearby. "Meltdown! Evacuate the ship!" She squealed, with every call, her voice became more shrilled and hoarse.

The long strides that the female used to take had turned into unorganised staggers. Taller individuals had begun to overtake her. An escape pod was literally just around the corner, but she wasn't going to make it. Slipping down on her knees to lean against the wall, Todd began to weep. Was it really about to end? What a dull, colourless life she had led. To think, if she had stood up to he parents, she could be somewhere else right now, living and breathing on an actual planet…

All of a sudden, a pair of slender, dainty hands slipped her her waist and hoisted the small scientist upwards and over what appeared to be a shoulder. Large ears, similar to her own brushed against her cheek as she bobbed up and down, the area where she had once been becoming further and further away. In a matter of seconds, she was vigorously flung down and onto a much cooler and softer surface. A chair…? It had all happened so fast, that the events that unfolded in front of her eyes never came into focus. But what was ever so slightly clear, was the same slender hand that pressed against the window on the other side. The last thing that she saw before the surrounding area jolted and she passed out.

 **06:30, November 4th, 20XX**

A variety of sounds, from supposed organisms filtered through the cool breeze. The sky above had almost finished preparing itself for the day. A cold but calm breeze seeped in through cracks in the pod, unknowingly breaking the tranquility in the atmosphere. Muffled grunts could be heard on the other side of the pod, followed by a few thuds and bangs. After a dousan attempts, the door of the pod was kicked off, revealing a rather large and burnt foot. Slowly pulling herself up to pear round the exit, Todd squinted, bringing a hand up to block the sun's raise from her vision. Wearily stepping out of the hunk of junk, she ended up stumbling, gravity pulling her back to the ground, palms coming into contact with something extremely baffling. The ground was soft, covered with greenery, twigs and rocks, at least that what she assumed from her studies. This was… She was on….

"H-Hhaaah!" Jumping back, she butt shuffled backwards onto the familiar metallic surface of her pod's door. Her eyes shot up to be met with an array of gigantic trees, the odd bird flutter by every few seconds. This.. This was more than she expected from a planet such as Earth! Shakily picking herself up, the young lombax shuffled through the leaves and shrub, scanning her surroundings in awe. After a short while of walking, her foot suddenly dipped as the level of the ground changed. Sensing that it was dangerous to continue on, Todd simply raised a hand to gently brush away more plantlife. What she saw next was unexplainable.

Large gushes of what which could only be the waterfall she had seen. Levels of the ground completely varied as far as the eye could see, forming what could possibly be mountains. Blue ribbons that slid across the ground which fitted the descriptions of rivers. There was so much to see in a matter of miles to the point where it almost became overwhelming. The whole area was bursting with different sounds, colours and creatures. It was at this moment, that Todd began to experience, no, live her life in Earth's jungles from here on out.


End file.
